


Two Amnesiacs Save Some Worlds

by doyalikewaffles



Series: Wii'd Dealer [1]
Category: Disney Princess Enchanted Journey (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anyways, Disney Princess Enchanted Journey Wii Game, I cannot give Tommy a moth called "Clementine", I know this starts with Schlatt, Magic, Portals, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), because the pixie refuses to share their name, but I CAN give him a bastard pixie, but Tommy and Tubbo are the protagonists dw, but its also made for like 7 year olds so, i don't know what else to put, it came out in 2007 and it SHOWS, no beta we die like schlatt in the drug van, that he calls Clementine, this is because I started hyperfixating on a game I played throughout my childhood, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyalikewaffles/pseuds/doyalikewaffles
Summary: He scrolled the little pink ribbon over the Secrets option. He pressed the “A” button again and a pink qwerty keyboard popped up on the screen. He typed in the word like the paper instructed, and selected the “Enter” button on screen. A deeper-pitched version of the sound effect for opening a chest played. The pink keyboard left the screen and Schlatt moved the ribbon cursor back up to the New Game option.The world went black when he pressed “A”.orSchlatt gets a Wii game and causes 8 people to become 8 missing people.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), None ya nasty
Series: Wii'd Dealer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031298
Comments: 62
Kudos: 61





	1. Schlatt Gets a Wii Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, this is based off of a children's Wii game. However, this will have fighting in it. Nothing too bad (I'm not that great at writing fight scenes). I have no idea how this is going to go so I'm just gonna write this with no discernable update schedule. I just hope y'all enjoy it. So yeah. Enjoy.
> 
> Or not.
> 
> I'm really sorry if you didn't want this.
> 
> tw//caps  
> THESE ARE CHARACTERIZATIONS OF THE CREATORS. THIS DOES NOT RELFECT THE ACTUAL CREATORS' CHOICES, AS THIS IS F I C T I O N A L. PLEASE DO NOT HARASS THE CREATORS BY SENDING THEM THIS WORK AS I WILL MOST LIKELY TAKE THIS DOWN IF THEY FIND IT. Have a good day!

Schlatt decided to randomly check his email today. He doesn’t know what caused him to do it, he just did. An impulse, he guessed. Doesn’t matter, he checked his inbox to see an email from a few days ago. He was surprised to see that it was from the guy in Wyoming who he bought Wii games from on occasion. He could almost taste the gross Japanese candy that they normally sent with whatever game Schlatt bought. He opened the email.

“Sent you a little surprise check your mailbox soon Sent from my iPhone”. Schlatt sighed. Well, it had been a few days since the email was sent, so he figured it wouldn’t be unlikely if the package had arrived at his P.O. box by now. He figured he could stop by an office store and get some more keyboards for when he needed to rage, as he assumed he might need them.

After he made his stops to collect what he needed, he headed home to investigate whatever was in the package the person from Wyoming sent. Schlatt set down all of his boxes on his cardboard desk next to his recording setup and opened the padded envelope. Inside he found…

A Disney princess game. From 2007.

He was kidding, right? The guy had to be kidding. He pulled the game case out, and dumped whatever else was in the envelope on his desk. He was surprised to find that the only thing that fell out was a slip of paper. There was no candy this time. That was strange.

The writing on the slip of paper was probably stranger. “Type “backstory” in the cheats menu =)”. Cheats menu? This Wii game had a cheats menu? Usually Wii game cheats were a series of buttons and movements that you had to do when playing the game, not a menu.

Curiosity overtook him, so he looked at his clock to see if he had time to record a video of him playing the game. When he confirmed that he did indeed have the time to record a video, he turned on his camera and set up OBS. He did his normal intro, explaining that he got a message from his pal in Wyoming and this new game. He inserted the pink disc into the console and waited for the little disc in the game channel to stop spinning and register that he had input a game. The game came up and a loud harp arpeggio played, causing Schlatt to hiss and turn down the volume.

“God that’s loud,” came his remark to the camera. He maneuvered the cursor over the play button and pressed “A”. A whole bunch of developer screens played before he actually got to the start of the game, causing him to decide to cut those in post. The game logo appeared on the screen and he pressed the “+” button to start. He was given a list of options: New Game, Load Game (which was grayed out, he noticed), Secrets, and Options.

He scrolled the little pink ribbon over the Secrets option, guessing that that was the aforementioned cheats menu. He pressed the “A” button again and a pink qwerty keyboard popped up on the screen. He typed in the word “backstory”, like the paper instructed, and selected the “Enter” button on screen. A deeper-pitched version of the sound effect for opening a chest played, but it’s not like Schlatt would know; he’d never played the game. The pink keyboard left the screen and Schlatt moved the ribbon cursor back up to the New Game option.

The world went black when he pressed “A”.

* * *

He woke up in his bedroom. Well, not _his_ bedroom, but he didn’t know that. To him, this had been his bedroom his whole life. He had no memory of his past life where he had been a 20-year-old internet personality. Now, he was a 14-year-old family rebel named Prince Jay, and, to his father’s dismay, the sole heir to the throne. He was supposed to be heading to learn about diplomacy and other protocol-esc things today, but he knew they were more to try to get him to be nicer. He didn’t care for those peasants out there. If they wanted a better life, they should either be born into one or work until they died for the benefits of those higher than them.

He didn’t show much interest in the “greater good” or being “benevolent”. He was more of a “the weak bow to the strong” kind of guy. It never seemed to bother him, but his father on the other hand, did not agree with him.

The king decided that his son should be more grateful for his privileges, and thus decided he should have them taken away.

And that’s what led Prince Jay to standing on the outskirts of his kingdom with his father telling him “Maybe now you’ll learn.”

Jay was smart. He knew that his father was expecting him to come crawling back in a few hours time, humbled and crying, promising to be better. Instead, the teen turned on his heel and headed into the forest. He knew he could rely on his instinct to help him, he was one of the strong. Nobody could take that away. Not even his father.

It took him a day or two to figure out how to get everything that he needed. He knew a select few things from the books he’d read in the castle library. A few days later, he realized he could do things most people couldn’t. The ex-prince realized he had the ability to create things.

He’d had a particularly bad day foraging for berries, and wished that he’d had an apple to eat. He mimed holding an apple, just out of boredom, then felt his hand grow heavy. He found that he was holding a golden apple. His stomach growled at the sight of it, and before he’d realized, all he had left was the apple’s core. He experimented with these newfound abilities of his and made himself a nicer ensemble, as what he was currently wearing was covered in dirt and grime. Not to mention, bore the colors of his kingdom.

He made himself an outfit of teal with a flowing green cape to match the greener accents of the clothes he’d made. He was very happy with what he’d created, and ended up just strolling about the lawless woods between kingdoms with a newfound confidence.

After many years, he’d grown into his power and learned how to create agents of chaos and destruction. He called his creations bogs. Little mint green creatures with white faces, gloves, and elf shoes. He made angler fish versions of them, ones that looked like grandfather clocks who could slow down time, ones that looked like paintbrushes that made the victims of their power temporarily colorblind, and even ones that looked like genies. His favorites were the genies, as they could summon fake versions of the first one he made, only they were green and gold as opposed to mint and white. His only issue with these was that the creatures could be defeated by those who held magical abilities.

Magic, Jay discovered, was colored. It matched one’s personality and sometimes intent. His magic, and subsequently his bog’s, was green. Jay made bogs of three different colors. The first was blue, the second red, and the third was green. Jay tested to see if he did it right, attempting to defeat the first two, and only actually defeating the third. He rejoiced.

He knew that to defeat the bogs one would either have to be able to change the color of their magic or be in a group of magicians that all had the corresponding magic. Jay learned that the former option was incredibly rare and that there had only ever been one instance of a person who could do that, several years ago. Jay would bring chaos with him wherever he went, making those who were weaker bow to him.

Eventually, Jay came across the most peaceful kingdom in the land. He remembered learning about this kingdom, how it was an ally to all and was prosperous for their subjects. The ruling family had ruled with grace for many years, as the young royals were sent to live among the subjects for a few years to learn ways to help anyone in need. Jay had also heard rumors that the castle held a room with portals to far away lands with different kingdoms to cause chaos in. When he broke into the castle and found the rumors true, Jay cursed the kingdom to become desolate and decrepit, killing the royals, and cursing everyone remaining in the palace with amnesia. He released his bog creations into the other worlds to cause mayhem, and made it so that the curse wouldn’t be broken unless someone rid the other worlds of his creations. To ensure that no one could find the room in which the portals lay, he caused the floor to rise to the top step and added an unpickable lock with no key.

And with that, he left the forgotten kingdom to crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a guess as to who's who I dare ya >:)


	2. Where Was I...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all actually liked this and I'm very surprised I was expecting maybe like, 1 comment and maybe 3 kudos if I was lucky and then BAM! Y'all showed up with over 20 kudos and almost 10 comments. Y'all are the best change my mind (you can't). Also, so glad I was able to bring about some nostalgic memories for some of y'all!
> 
> The playlist I listened to while writing this by the way: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMHDmUmHNPJjcV4Od5sbGqcxNI00ickcz

“Are you sure you haven’t heard anything from him recently?” a concerned British accent spoke through Discord. Tommy shook his head despite Wilbur not being able to see him.

“He hasn’t been on the SMP in a few days, and nobody from that club he was in has heard from him either,” the blond stated.

“So Schlatt just up and disappeared?” Wilbur asked, incredulously.

“I would assume so, big man,” Tommy said, solemnly.

Wilbur sighed through the call. “I’ll check and see if anyone has reported him as a missing person.” Tommy watched as Wilbur ended the call and sighed himself. He went to check to see if Tubbo was in a voice chat. Thankfully, he was and Tommy joined it.

“Hello? Oh! Tommy! What’s up?” Tubbo said cheerfully.

“Hey, Tubbo, are you streaming right now?” Tommy asked.

“I just finished, why do you ask?” Tubbo was slightly worried.

“It’s about Schlatt, Tubbo,” Tommy’s voice cracks. “He’s- he’s missing.”

There’s a stunned silence for a few moments before Tubbo responds. “He’s… missing?” Tommy lets out a stifled sob. ”He- you’re joking, Tommy. Please tell me you’re joking. He can’t be missing.” Tubbo’s voice got more desperate as he spoke.

“I’m n-not joking,” Tommy says before he bites his fist to keep from sobbing again. Tommy honestly just wants to curl up under his blankets and never come out again. How do you even cope with a friend going missing? He… He…

He blinked.

Why was he upset again?

He looked up at the dull trees off to his left. What was he doing outside? Where even was he? Who was- Well, he knew who he was. He’s Tommy. At least, he thinks he is. All he knows at this point is his name and that he’s confused as fuck. He reached up to comb his hand through his hair, only to be met with fabric. Fabric? He grabbed it, realizing that the fabric was part of a hood that was currently pulled up over his head. He was wearing a cloak, he realized. A brown one. A gust of wind blew through the air and he was immediately thankful he had it. He heard a rustling noise off to his left.

“Hello?”

He turned towards the voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place why. Instead of an answer to why that voice sounded familiar, he was met with the answer as to what caused the rustling. A boy in a similar cloak to his popped out from behind a bush.

“Who are you?” the boy asked. Tommy shrugged.

“Good question. I  _ think _ my name is Tommy, but at this point, anything is possible.”

The boy nodded in understanding. “In that case, I think my name is Tubbo.” He stuck his hand out for Tommy to shake. Tommy took it.

“Well, Tubbo, seeing as how you’re here too, I feel like I have to ask, do you know how we got here?” Tommy asked, turning to look at their surroundings and only finding the aforementioned trees, dead grass, and a stone path.

“I don’t, unfortunately. I’m assuming that since you asked me, you don’t know either?” Tubbo responded. Tommy nodded. “Ah.”

The two looked around for a bit more, trying to find a clue as to what happened to get them to where they were.

A few minutes passed before Tubbo spoke. “Hey, Tommy?”

“Yeah, Tubbo?”

“Did you see that yellow thing that just flew by?” he asked, looking towards the path. Tommy followed his gaze, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

“I don’t see anything,” Tommy said, looking for a few seconds longer before turning back to look among the shrubbery surrounding them. It was silent aside from the occasional rustling for a few more minutes.

“There! There it is again!” Tubbo suddenly shouted. Tommy turned around to see the other boy pointing at something further down the path. He still didn’t see it, but Tubbo took off at a dead sprint towards it and Tommy, not wanting to be left behind, sprinted after him. Tubbo stopped just up ahead and Tommy saw a sparkling orange light circle around him playfully. Tommy slowed to a jog as he approached, hearing Tubbo laughing with joy at whatever this thing was.

The light stopped flying around Tubbo and hovered just in front of him when Tommy finally caught up. The two had stopped to catch their breath when the light spoke.

“Follow me.”

Tommy screamed. The light just flew down the path. Tubbo started to follow it, but Tommy stopped him. “I do not trust that thing.”  
“Why not?” Tubbo asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. “They might know something.”  
Tommy opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he realized he had no rebuttal. He started to say something again, only to stop and sigh. “Shit. You’re right. We have no choice _but_ to trust this thing.” Tommy looked to the ground in defeat. Tubbo smiled and skipped to catch up to the orange light up ahead. Tommy begrudgingly followed.

The two finally caught up to the talking light, which had stopped at the beginning of a crumbling stone bridge with tattered yellow banners that were so faded they looked brown. The two looked to where the bridge led: a castle made of the same crumbling stone as the bridge with the roofs of the spires matching the color of the banners and the glass set in the windows were broken in some places. The boys looked at the building in awe.

“Do y’all know where you are?” asked the small light. The two shook their heads. “Thought not.” The light dove across the beginning of the bridge. “This is Gentlehaven! A kingdom that used to be home to one of the most peaceful ruling families in all the lands.”

“What does that have to do with us?” Tommy snarked.

“Well you see,” the light began, “this castle didn’t look like this until recently. Same goes for all the land you see around you. The dead grass and gray trees? All of that used to be lush and colorful not even 3 days ago. Unfortunately, some prince with magic powers and anger issues decided to curse the kingdom for being too nice and murdered the royal family. Me, being a magical creature, was unaffected by this curse. However, I am much too small to break this curse myself, and you two look like y’all could use a place to stay, no?”

“Well, we don’t really remember if we have a place to go,” Tubbo stated, drawing out the last vowel. The light flew up and booped him on the nose.

“I’d say perfect, but I feel like that’d be in poor taste. Anyways, come with me! I managed to fix one of the rooms to not be structurally unstable. Now, come with me! I have some things to explain and y’all have some things to learn.”

And with that, the orange light darted down the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and feel free to comment! They fuel my motivation :D


	3. Into the Castle

The two stared at the retreating light, Tommy looking down at the state of the bridge. Tubbo looked at him. “Do you think it’s safe enough to cross?” Tommy poked at the stones with his foot. When nothing happened, he shrugged.

“I suppose so? I don’t really know how to test the stability of a stone bridge,” he stated. “Or any bridge, for that matter.”

Tubbo let out a small chuckle. “Not like we have any other option than to cross it, then.” He looked back up to the orange light, which was currently hovering by the door to the castle, and cautiously walked down the bridge. Tommy soon followed, and, thankfully, the bridge was structurally sound enough to support both of their weight.

“Took y’all long enough.” The light did a flip. “I’m very glad y’all agreed to help break the curse-”

Tommy cut the light off. “We didn’t agree to anything.”

“You crossed the bridge, therefore you agreed to break the curse,” the light explained.

“What kind of faery bullshit is this?” Tubbo asked, incredulous.

“I’m not a faery, you fools, I’m a pixie, there’s a difference,” the now irritated pixie said. “And you’re kind of stuck here now. Besides that, y’all have a gift. A certain gift that virtually no one has, and I sure as hell don’t have it. I  _ can’t _ break this curse myself, even if I wanted to.”

“ _ You don’t want to break this curse _ ?” Tommy exclaimed. “Then why the hell would we want to?”

“To return the land to its former glory, duh,” the pixie said as if it were obvious. “But also you’ve got the wrong idea, Blondie. I never said I didn’t want to break the curse. I said I didn’t want to break the curse  _ by myself _ .”

Tommy spluttered at the name the pixie had called him. “Why don’t you want to break it by yourself? At least, why can’t you?”

The pixie stopped bobbing around like it had been, staying completely still aside from the orange sparkles that were left as a trail. “Look at me. I’m barely two centimeters tall and essentially a ball of light with wings and a voice that sparkles. The only magic I have is orange and even then the best I can do is create a basket out of hard light. The only thing I can really do to break this curse is play Mx. Exposition to whomever the fuck has the right assets to actually do something to fix this mess. So the sooner y’all suck it up, the sooner y’all can get inside and help me fix this mess.”

There was a stunned silence between the duo. The boys looked at each other, then back at the orange pixie. They just hovered there, but the two could feel the desperation radiating from them.

“I- uh- we’re sorry for accusing you of not wanting to break the curse,” Tubbo said quietly. “We don’t really know what all is going on here.”

The pixie began to bob again. “I gathered. Amnesia can do that to a person.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes. “How do you know we have amnesia.”

“This one said that y’all don’t remember if you have a place to return to,” the pixie stated, flying above Tubbo’s head. “Now come in! It’s cold out here.”

The pixie flew through the doors, one of which was slightly ajar, and the two followed. Tommy opened the door slightly, letting Tubbo in, before letting the door fall closed. The two were not given much time to look around the space they were now in, as the pixie flew off to the left and up a staircase calling for the two to follow. They rushed up the stairs and into a hallway, where the pixie led them through a door at the end. Inside was a large room with intact windows and two four-poster beds on either side of the room, one with cherry red covers and the other with hunter green covers. Between the beds and against the wall was a mirror that sparkled in a magical way. The walls and floor were a dark blue, the floor sporting a green carpet on the way in.

The two were ogling at the room when the pixie suddenly spoke. “Oh! I never asked y’all’s names! You remember those, right?”

The two nodded and Tommy spoke first. “I’m Tommy.”

“And I’m Tubbo,” Tubbo said, removing his hood. Tommy realized he still had his hood on, too, and removed it. The pixie made a noise of remembrance.

“Oh right! Y’all probably want to get out of those dingy cloaks, right?” They asked, zooming over to the sparkling mirror. “Just walk near this and think about what you want to wear!”

“Because that’s not weird at all,” Tommy snarked.

“I mean, yeah, but you didn’t have to mention it,” the pixie said. “Now, do you wanna lose the cloaks or not?” Tubbo shrugged, walking near it just to see what happened.

A ball of white light shot out from the mirror, hitting him in the chest with a bright flash. After the two’s vision cleared from the sudden flashbang, Tommy saw that Tubbo was no longer wearing a cloak. Tubbo looked down and gasped. He was wearing a brown and yellow striped, long sleeved shirt and a pair of denim overalls with a bee stitched on the front pocket.

“I have no idea why, but I love it,” he eventually said, looking at the stitched bee in awe.

“What did you think about, Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

“I thought about wearing something that might remind me of my missing memories,” Tubbo said, still admiring the outfit. Tommy looked slightly intrigued by this notion.

Tommy walked towards the mirror, closing his eyes so that he didn’t get blinded again. The ball of light shot from the mirror and hit him in the chest, just as it did for Tubbo. When he opened his eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt with red sleeves and a red collar. He also had on a pair of khaki colored cargo pants and a dark green bandana around his neck. It was simple, but he liked that about it. The pixie did a flip and then flew towards a chest that was hidden behind a small partition.

“One last thing before I show y’all exactly how to break this curse.” They flew into the keyhole for a minute before there was a small  _ click _ and the lid popped open. They flew out and hovered near the chest, waiting for the two to come over. “Well, what are y'all waiting for?”

Tommy and Tubbo approached the chest and peeked inside it. Inside were two golden wands with little crowns on the top. They each pulled one out, but as soon as they touched it, the area in the crown began to sparkle. Tommy’s wand began to sparkle with a deep magenta and Tubbo’s sparkled with a brilliant yellow-gold. The pixie cheered.

“I knew it! I knew y’all had the gift!”

“The gift? Of magic?” Tubbo asked. The pixie bounced up and down as a way of nodding.

“Yes! Now c’mon! I’ve gotta show you how to break the curse!” the pixie said excitedly. They flew towards the direction of the door, and the duo followed, wary of their new gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehoo here's another chapter. I had this one almost completely written I just had to add one line. Literally one line and I could've published this yesterday. However, I forgot and wrote the bulk of this during my English class lol. Enjoy!


	4. Seems a Bit Sus to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forbidden Room

Before they even knew it, the duo was standing in the throne room. It was actually the first room they were in, but they didn’t really have time to stop and look around, as the pixie had rushed them to the only put together room in the whole place. Now being able to take a moment to look around, the two noticed that the room was in a fair amount of disrepair. The railing in front of them was missing, so they could literally just walk off the edge. The carpets in the room were a dusty red with holes in it and tattered edges, as if nibbled away by the wildlife. Speaking of wildlife, there were rabbits, racoons, and squirrels all over the room, mostly hiding towards the back near the items that were covered in sheets that looked like they used to be white.

Above the covered objects were two very torn tapestries that matched the color of the carpets on the stairs and leading from the thrones to the door they had used to enter the castle. There were three thrones situated on a slightly elevated platform at the end of the room. The one in the middle was the largest, decorated a lighter red than the carpets, and the top had broken off. The one to the left of it was slightly smaller, as the decorative spires reached to where the back of the middle throne stopped. This one was decorated a deep purple, but the entire upper left side of the throne had crumbled and fallen to the floor. The throne on the far right, however, was noticeably smaller than the other two. The top of the spires only reached halfway up the middle throne, and was thinner. It looked like it was made for a child and was colored a light purple.

There was another staircase on the other side of the room, mirroring the staircase the two stood at the top of, only the railing was intact at the top. It had the same carpet as the staircase they were on now had.

The two walked down the staircase, coming to the center of the throne room where the pixie was waiting for them.

“Okay, okay, so,” the pixie began, “there are these little mint-and-white creatures called bogs. They’re actually captured butterflies that have been forced to bad, yadda yadda, only you can defeat them, all that jazz.” A bog spawned, as if on cue, and the pixie flew up to be eye-level with Tommy and Tubbo. “Now, here’s how to defeat them: if you wanna just shoot one ball of magic at them that will only do a little bit of harm, use the spell “ _Abstergo_ ” and flick your wrist at it. However, if you want to do a large blast of magic that will instantly cause every bog caught in the blast radius to disappear, use the spell “ _Mundet magna_ ”. That one, though, you have to raise your wand in the air for a second after speaking the words, wait until it begins to collect energy, then swing down. Try it.”

The two shared a look, then looked at the creature that was now creeping towards them. Tommy began to panic and screamed, letting out a string of curses, meanwhile Tubbo tried to hug it, thinking it was cute. He learned that attempting to hug the creature was a bad idea, because as soon as he got within range of the bog, it cast out a cloud of green magic that caused him to feel weak. He doubled over, panting. Tommy stopped screaming and rushed forward.

“ _Abstergo_!” He flicked his wrist at it, but all it did was cause the bog to recoil and jerk backwards. It recovered quickly and began advancing towards Tubbo again, but Tommy shot it with another deep magenta-colored ball of light. He rapid-fired a few more blasts before the bog had a spasm and disappeared. A small group of butterflies were left in its place and flew off in every direction. Tubbo righted himself, still panting slightly.

“What- what _was_ that?” he asked.

“That was a bog, Tubbo. Were you not listening?” the pixie reprimanded.

“No, no, not the bog. What was the thing the bog did?” Tubbo clarified.

The pixie slowed for a second. “I have no idea. Obviously, it’s an ability that that angry prince gave them, but I’ve never been on the receiving end of it.”

Another bog spawned, causing the two to fall into a slight panic before scurrying away from it. Tubbo raised his wand, and shouted, “ _Mundet magna_!” The yellow-gold at the tip of his wand grew brighter and he swung down, causing a large burst of magic to shoot from around him. Initially, the wall of the blast reached just above his waist, slowly shrinking until it faded away when it reached a meter in radius. The bog, who was caught within the meter radius, spasmed and disappeared into a cloud of butterflies, much like the one before.

While this was happening, the pixie flew around the diameter of the room, before flying back to the duo in the middle. “Okay, so I just attempted to seal off the room so no bogs can just appear here again. Hopefully it works, I have no idea. Either way, the castle _should_ be safe.”

“Thank you…” Tubbo trailed off. “Uh, what is your name again? I don’t think I caught it.”

The pixie laughed. “I never said it, and I never will.”

“Well then what are we supposed to call you?” Tubbo asked.

“Whatever you want as long as I agree with it,” the pixie stated. “Meaning I will not go along with being named “piss”.”

“What about Clementine?” Tommy asked, quietly.

“What was that, Tommy?” the pixie asked.

“Clementine,” Tommy said, a little louder.

“Clementine? Why Clementine?” Tubbo asked, sounding like he genuinely wanted to know.

“I don’t know, but I feel like if I ever got a moth, I’d want to name it that,” Tommy said, looking at the ground sheepishly.

The pixie hummed in thought. “Clementine… Has a nice ring to it.” The pixie, now going by Clementine, bounced a bit.

Tommy beamed, and Clementine flew around the duo with excitement before coming to halt at eye-level. “Great! Now that we have that squared away, I can finally get to explaining exactly _how_ y’all can break the curse!” they cheered. Tubbo and Tommy shared a look with each other, and Clementine flew up the other stairway. “Follow me this way to the Forbidden Room!”

Tommy squinted suspiciously after them. “Now, why would we do that?”

“I may have lost my memory, but I’m pretty sure I know what the word “forbidden” means…” Tubbo frowned.

Clementine sighed. “It’s forbidden when the kingdom is _not_ in shambles. Right now, it’s kind of key to saving this whole place. However, the name “Forbidden Room” stuck, so there’s not really anything else I can call it?”

Tubbo shrugged. “Guess not.” Tommy just scoffed.

“Okay, now that we’ve got _that_ cleared out of the way, we can finally get to the rest of this,” Clementine said, their patience wearing thin. The boys, sensing the change in tone, followed them up the stairs and into a very dark stone room that looked to have a greenish undertone.

The only source of light in the room was a dusty skylight. The two made note of the amount of cobwebs that were littered about the columns that ringed the room on a raised platform. The center of the room had a waist-high stone podium with a hole in it. Behind it stood a stone structure that was a little taller than the podium, but it had 4 sections. The four sections each bore a symbol in faded colors. The symbols lined up with matching emblems that were on the floor with glass underneath. A teal conch shell, a red daisy flower, a blue shield, and a purple star with a dot in the middle.

Clementine flew towards the podium and the two followed. Clementine spoke as they moved. “This is the forbidden area of the castle where it’s greatest secrets lie. It may look old and dusty, but if y’all use one of your magic wands on those controls in the center of the room, I think y’all will find a surprise.”

“That’s not cryptic at all,” Tommy muttered as Tubbo approached the stone podium. Upon further investigation, there was a hole in the stone, and the same four symbols surrounded it. Tubbo observed the end of his wand, placed it into the hole, and turned it clockwise. A small orb of light shot from the top of his wand, coming to land around his collarbone. When the light faded, a gold necklace remained with a large charm. There were five symbols this time, arranged in a star pattern. The four on the floor in a dark stone, and a pink heart at the top.

Tubbo was admiring the necklace when a loud clunk was heard. He gasped and pulled his wand out of the hole. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling and the room began to shake. The two gripped the center structures for support and Clementine giggled.

“I guess this thing hasn’t been used in a while, but don’t worry. It’s a smooth ride to the bottom from here.”

“Wha-?” Tommy began, panicking slightly.

And that’s when the floor fell out from under them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not updating in a week, I kinda lost some motivation. Meaning, I wrote the bulk of this chapter immediately after publishing the last one and then proceeded to lose all motivation for a few days. Anyways, that's it for exposition!! There's like, a tiny bit at the beginning of the next chapter, but then it's right into the person who took Ariel's place :)
> 
> Also! These upcoming chapters are probably going to be a lot longer, seeing as how, in the game, each world is broken up into 3 chapters. I decided I would most likely just write them with the same general outline as the game has them, so each arc will be 3 rather long chapters with small bits at the beginning and the end. However, this will mean that the chapters will be longer and will most likely take a lot longer to be published (depending on how hard I hyperfixate on this). That's it for now though! Have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening/night!
> 
> (Also I would love to see who y'all think each princess is (hint: everyone is in the character tags even if they aren't going to be mentioned for a while)


	5. The Shouty, the Kind-of Brave, and the Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the first chapter of the underwater world

There was a loud thud as the floor settled a full story below where it was before. The wall that used to lead to the hallway into the room slowly fell down, creating a staircase out of the room they were now in. The symbols on the floor suddenly made sense, as they lined up with four of the five rooms that now branched off of the main area they were standing in.

The two stood in awe at the areas they saw. The conch shell lined up with a room with a blue hue. It looked like the room was filled with water and was made of stone, with a small stone jutting up from the ground. There was a floating, pink conch shell that spun in a slow circle. There was a shelf in a ring near the top of the room that was home to a bunch of waterlogged knickknacks, and a chest sat up against the wall on the floor with an hourglass next to it. There also looked to be light streaming in from the top of the room, as if it were under water.

At the entrance to this room was 4 green columns, and there was a painting of a merman with a bright smile, but the most unnerving thing about it was the fact that that same merman was floating just behind the floating conch shell. He had a mustard yellow tail and wore a burgundy beanie. His brown hair was curly and floated just above his left eye. He was smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes. In fact, his eyes were vacant and unfocused.

Tommy and Tubbo registered that there were four other rooms that they could investigate, but this one caught their eyes so fast that they didn’t bother looking. If they had, they would’ve noticed that the other rooms had people standing in them, too. Unfortunately, they didn’t, and thus headed over to the ocean-themed room with Clementine trailing behind.

The two walked through the threshold and felt a weird sensation as they passed. A sparkling, teal barrier acted as a wall back into the dark room they were in before, albeit a little warped. The merman just stared at the same spot he was staring at before, not even registering their presence. Clementine cleared their throat. 

“You two didn’t even bother to let me explain before heading to Prince Wilbur’s world, what the heck?”

Tommy looked at them, sheepish. “Sorry, there was something about this area that just… compelled me to come over here.”

Clementine just bobbed in the air as they usually did before they sighed. “Understandable, but I should still explain. This is one of the five portal areas. That’s why this room was forbidden. No one was to use the portals. However, the bogs are causing problems in every world this room has access to. Y’all have to defeat the bogs and save each world to break the curse on _this_ world. To enter each world, you simply walk up to the painting and say “ _Utor_ ” to activate the painting portal. Everything else can be explained on a need-to-know basis, pretty much,” they explained.

The duo nodded, took one last look at the merman, Prince Wilbur, they now knew, and approached the painting. They both pointed their wands at the painting and spoke the activation spell. The world seemed to shift and suddenly they were flying through a world of colors before everything stilled.

The two were standing on a dock. There was a large stack of crates to their left, and just beyond them was a plank that led to the giant boat situated at the docks they currently stood on. On the main area of the dock, which was just ahead of them, stood a group of four sailors attempting to play musical instruments. Every time someone attempted to play, nothing would come out. Even the drums were silenced.

The boys could hear what the sailors were saying from where they stood. The sailor with the tambourine spoke to the other three. “Oh, what the hell is wrong? My tambourine won’t play any sound.” He sounded mad.

“Yeah, none of these fucking instruments work anymore,” the man with the flute stated, just as angry.

“Damn weird green creatures must’ve done something to ‘em. What the hell do we do now?” the guy with the drum asked. The four musicians continued grumbling angrily to each other and Tommy could’ve sworn he heard a “how the fuck are we gonna make enough for dinner?” thrown in there from the sailor with the mandolin.

“Something strange is going on here,” Tubbo mused, narrowing his eyes at the group.

“What I want to know is why the sailors' instruments aren’t working, because that’s logically not how that works,” Tommy said.

“Uh, Tommy, you do realize you’re holding an actual magic wand, right?” Tubbo asked. Tommy looked at the golden rod in his hand and blushed.

“I guess logic’s gone out the window then, bitch,” Tommy grumbled.

Clementine flew up to the boys, not quite registering the latter half of the conversation. “Yes, it is strange… but maybe y’all can fix it! Try using the spell “ _Reconcilio_ ” and wave your wands at them. I’m sure y’all’s magic will help these sailors get their sound back.” The two looked at each other before sharing a shrug.

Tubbo approached the group, mumbling “here goes nothing” under his breath. After a bit of hesitation, he cast the spell with the flick of his wrist. “ _Reconcilio_!”

The sailors looked at him like he’d grown a second head for all of about two seconds before the sailor with the tambourine discovered that he could play again. “My tambourine! It plays music again!” he cheered, patting the aforementioned instrument against his hip. “Listen,” he patted it against his hip again, “it’s such a lovely sound. Oh, thank you young man!” He turned back to the others. “Alright, men, here we go! A one and a two and a four and an eight… oops, I mean, a one and a two and a three!”

The four sailors began to play a lively tune and Tubbo smiled. Tommy began to clap along in the background. Clementine flew along the docks, towards a more secluded area that was closer to the water and generally used for fishing. The two followed them with their gazes, noticing that Clementine had flown towards the merman with the vacant smile the two had seen in the portal room.

The difference was that, this time, his smile was genuine. He didn’t look like he’d zoned out with a pleasant smile on his face. Tommy and Tubbo walked over to that area to speak with the man.

“Humans…” he gasped lightly in awe before giggling. “Oh, thank you for coming to talk to me! My name’s Wilbur.” He smiled brightly

Tubbo, seemingly forgetting that he’d already seen the man before stared in amazement. “You’re a… merman…” Tommy whacked him lightly.

Wilbur just laughed politely. “That’s right. A merman. Oh, and I’m really glad you helped those sailors get their music back. You see, that’s why I came up to the surface. Those sailors aren’t the only ones who’ve lost musical sounds.” His smile fell as he continued. “All the music is gone from the kingdom I live in. Oh,” he fretted for a moment, “do you think you could help us?”

Tommy looked at him apologetically. “We’d like to, but I don’t think we can go with you underwater…”

Clementine laughed lightly from behind the two on the dock. “Don’t worry. Just use the spell “ _Respiratione aquarum_ ”. It’ll let you breathe underwater.”

“Well,” Tubbo started. “I guess we _can_ help bring the music back under the sea!”

Wilbur cheered, smiling again. “Oh, thank you! Everyone will be so happy. Now c’mon, follow me!” He dove into the water. The two quickly cast the spell and dove in after him.

Wilbur was a fast swimmer, the two had to admit, but that was probably because he had fins. “This way! I’ll show you my secret grotto and we can work out a plan from there,” he called, beckoning the duo forward. The three of them swam along the trench for a few minutes before coming across a commotion. There was an octopus tickling the top of a fish’s head, who was yelling in protest.

“Leave me alone! I don’t have time for your foolish games today. I am the King’s court composer, and he has sent me on a very,” he laughed due to the incessant tickling, “important mission! Stop it! Let me go! Let me go!”

Wilbur laughed. “Uh oh. We should probably help Milo.” Tommy and Tubbo eyed the situation with apprehension.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how do you plan to do that?” Tommy asked.

Wilbur shrugged. “Grab hold of the tentacles long enough for him to escape?”

Sure enough, hilarity ensued. There might’ve only been three holes and only three boys, however they happened to forget that the octopus gets its name from having _eight_ tentacles. They each grabbed one tentacle as it shot out of the hole in the ground, but when the fourth one shot out to continue the tickle torture, the trio stared in shock.

“It’s an _octo_ pus, you fools. Of course it’s going to have more than three tentacles,” Clementine laughed as they watched this unfold.

“If you’re so smart, come help us then!” Tommy sneered.

“I’m a two-centimeter ball of light, I can’t,” Clementine said dismissively. Tommy rolled his eyes. “Also, y’all have magic, feel free to use it.”

“What spell is there for this?!” Tubbo cried.

“Y’all know Latin, right? Just say something in Latin and aim,” they said.

“All I know is how to say one year,” Wilbur said.

“Don’t do that; you’ll curse yourselves to only have one year left to live,” Clementine said, dropping every hint of humor from their voice. Everyone got the memo.

“Fuck it! _Freezio_!” Tommy yelled, aiming his wand at the tentacle he was holding.

“Is that even Latin?” Wilbur wondered aloud.

“I don’t think so,” Clementine answered.

Nothing happened, go figure.

“How do we make it stop?!” Tubbo cried again.

“ _Stagno_!” Tommy tried again. The tentacle he was holding began to shimmer with the same deep magenta as his magic and halted.

“How’d you figure that one out?” Clementine asked incredulously.

“The word “stagnant” and a lucky guess,” Tommy said, releasing the frozen tentacle. Tubbo stopped the tentacle he was holding and did the same for Wilbur’s, both tentacles shimmering with gold. Tommy stopped the fourth tentacle that was currently chasing Milo around the area. The octopus was annoyed now, the group could tell. It sent out the remaining four limbs it could control, but were quickly stopped by the two magicians. The group of five swam away before the spell had the chance to wear off.

“I think that octopus likes you,” Tubbo commented once they were a safe enough distance away.

Milo cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I don’t have time for games. There is an urgent matter I must attend to. All of the musical sounds in the kingdom are distorted, or they are lost altogether!” he huffed. “And on top of that, strange creatures are here threatening us and the peace of our undersea world!”

“We know. That’s why we’re here,” Tubbo said, gesturing between Tommy and himself. “The two of us and Wilbur are trying to figure out what’s going on. Would you like to join us?”

Milo smiled. “Of course! Just lead the way.”

And so the group set off to the grotto yet again. Thankfully, they didn’t run into any other issues and managed to make it there unscathed. That is, until they entered.

The boys discovered that the portal room mimicked the grotto. The only differences were the lack of floating conch shell, lack of the magic painting, and the lighting was darker, though the light source seemed to be in the same direction. Wilbur made a grand gesture around the room.

“This is where I keep all the human treasures I’ve collected. We should be safe here from those creatures who’ve stolen the musical sounds from the whole kingdom. They’ve even taken the singing voices from the merpeople. And not being able to sing…” he trailed off, looking crestfallen. “It’s making everyone so sad.” Wilbur looked at the two humans with a newfound determination. “That’s why I need your help. Now if you could-”

He was cut off by the entire room beginning to shake. Everyone made loud noises of surprise.

“What was that?” Tommy yelled.

“Oh no! My collection! Oh, those creatures must be here! Oo, I don’t want all my human things to fall,” Wilbur fretted.

Clementine attempted to wedge themself under a bucket. “Quick! Everyone try to catch what you can!”

Milo managed to get the bucket on his back and began to catch things. Clementine resorted to spinning around the bottom of things to slow their descents. Wilbur was catching what he could in his arms, depositing the items safely in a pile on the floor, Tommy following his lead. Tubbo had swum up to the shelves attempting to keep the items from falling in the first place. The commotion continued for another few minutes before everything finally settled again.

Once they finally made sure nothing was falling or going to fall, Wilbur sighed in relief. “Thank you, Milo. And thank you, too, for saving my collection. Oh, I’m really lucky to have such good friends.” He smiled at the two humans and pixie warmly.

“I’m just glad we were able to help,” Tubbo chirped.

Tommy nodded in agreement. “But, now that the treasures are safe, we should probably find out what’s causing this mess.”

There was a slight lull in the conversation and the two heard a faint series of pops, and suddenly the world was yanked out from under them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of y'all guessed that Wilbur was Ariel, and honestly that's fair. It's obvious that it's him. Anyways; yes I replaced Sebastian with Milo (I also replaced Flounder, too, but that's a next chapter problem). This is officially the longest chapter so far, coming in at 2.3K words. Hope y'all enjoyed this update! (Also my new favorite thing that I've written was that bit with the Freezio spell)


	6. Boggers? Awww Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is supposed to be like "Creeper? Aw Man". Another thing! If you're reading this but didn't see the chapter I posted yesterday, that's fine! Yesterday's chapter was literally just an author's note about why I hadn't updated in so long (school shit), and that I would be deleting it after this chapter went up. Here's the real 6th chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Or don't, I have no control over you.
> 
> (Also, to the person who bookmarked this with just the word "YES", I see you and I am very happy :D)

Tommy and Tubbo found themselves back in Wilbur’s portal room. The painting on the wall had changed, now showing Wilbur floating by a rock surrounded by fish. Milo was sitting atop the rock and there was a small orca above him. They weren’t quite sure what that meant, though. The Wilbur in the room, however, still had that same vacant smile. Tommy pretended that it didn’t creep him out.

Once the two moved away from where they were standing, Wilbur suddenly spoke. “Oh, it’s so great that you’re here! Lots of musical sounds are still missing from the sea. Do you think you could use your magic to help again?”

Tubbo screamed. Tommy almost fell over. Wilbur said nothing else, continuing to stare at nothing with that same damn smile. The two didn’t move for a minute, waiting to see if the merman did anything else. He didn’t even so much as twitch.

Tommy stared at him. “Blink, motherfucker, _blink_.”

Clementine laughed.

After it was evident that Wilbur was not going to speak anymore, the duo used the portal spell to return to the world that they’d so rudely been pulled out of. Just like before, the world seemed to shift and they were sent flying through a world of colors before they found themselves in Wilbur’s grotto again. He was lounging on the stone in the center of the room, idly strumming a guitar he’d recovered. When he heard a commotion, he looked up, seeing the two from before. He noticeably perked up, gently setting his guitar down and swimming over to them.

“Hello! I wanted to thank you again for saving my collection. I just love learning about the human world, so these treasures? They really help me,” Wilbur said, turning to admire his collection of waterlogged items.

The two shared a look, as if telepathically communicating the question _Just how long were we gone for?_ To them, they were only gone for a few minutes, five at the max.

Wilbur turned back to them when Tubbo spoke. “I’m just glad we were able to help, but now that the treasures are safe, I think we should figure out what’s causing this mess.” Wilbur nodded in agreement.

He seemed to perk up at something that the two didn’t know about. “Oh, I just remembered. I don’t know your names.”

“The name’s Tommy, bitch,” Tommy said, puffing out his chest slightly.

“Toob,” Tubbo stated in a weird voice. Tommy and Wilbur looked at him in confusion.

“Tubbo, what the fuck?” Tommy asked. Tubbo just smiled.

“Toob.”

Before either of them could question it further, they were interrupted by a loud cry from something behind Wilbur.

“Help! Wilbur! We need your help!” A small purpley-blue crab scuttled up to the group. “The whole music class is on a field trip,” he panted, “with Milo,” he panted again, “but we all got separated… and… Wilbur, if we don’t get back to the coral together, something bad could happen.”

Wilbur looked at the crab with a reassuring smile. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ll help, and I’m sure that everyone will be okay.” Wilbur’s smile dropped when he turned back around to the other two, instead looking at the duo with worry. “Uh oh… I promised my father I’d be home soon, and if I’m late again, he’s gonna be really angry. Oh… what should I do?”

“Suffer, bitch,” Tommy said with a defiant smile. Clementine dove at his upper arm, hitting him, and Tommy bit back a hiss. Tubbo just had a weird smile on his face and was saying “Toob” in a weird voice.

“You want to break this curse, right?” Clementine asked in a low voice. Tommy nodded. “I suggest you change your answer, then.”

Tommy sighed. “Fine. We’ll help the student crabs, Wilbur.”

The crab looked relieved beyond belief. “You will? Oh, thank you! You two are the best!”

Tubbo broke out of whatever trance he was in. “Sorry, don’t know what happened to me there. We’d be happy to do it! Besides, I don’t know how Tommy was able to turn down a cute, little crab like you. We’ll meet you at the coral reefs.”

The crab nodded and scuttled away, leading the duo out of a back entrance to the grotto. Wilbur waved and went out the main entrance.

The duo followed the crab down a small shelf into a larger flat area with coral lining the area. There were 5 other crabs all frantically scurrying around when Milo came rushing up to them.

“Oh, thank goodness you two are here! We’ve got to get my star students into the coral where they’ll be safe from those music-stealing menaces!”

Tubbo and Tommy glanced at each other before looking out to the six, purpley-blue crabs just beyond the reef. There were two bogs, at least, angler fish versions of them, blocking their way to safety and hurling out the smokey green magic. Tubbo shuddered when he saw it, remembering its effects. Milo swam behind the duo with a small cry when one of the crab students was almost hit.

The two sprang into action, attempting to attack the bogs without hurting the crabs. They both had an unspoken agreement that “ _Mundet magna_ ” was not to be used. Tubbo ushered the crabs to the side while Tommy rushed at the fish.

“ _Abstergo_!” he shot one. The fish bog moved it’s aim to him instead of the crabs. Tommy just barely managed to dodge it’s blast of magic as the other fish bog continued to aim at the crabs, one of which was almost hit.

Tommy swam up and away from the crabs, getting the one he was fighting to stay away as he fired another blast of magic at it. It was pushed backwards that time, flailing it’s human-like appendages to regain some balance.

Tubbo, on the other hand, was busy attempting to save the crabs from the second one that had chased after the group. “ _Abstergo_!” The blast of gold hit the fish bog square in the face. It blinked, taken aback by the sudden attack, and glared, shifting it’s aim to the brunette.

“Get to the reef! Go!” Tubbo yelled at the crabs as he turned and swam in the opposite direction. The bog followed him and most of the crabs got to the reef in time. However, Tubbo misfired, hitting a rock nearby and scaring one of the crabs away. The bog lost interest in Tubbo, heading after the crab instead. The crab was scurrying right into the midst of Tommy’s fight, but froze when Tommy shot another blast of magic.

The bog was swimming faster than the crab was scuttling, and overshot when the crab stopped, ramming face first into Tommy’s back. He was thrown off, missing his shot and throwing his blast into the depths of the ocean, and found himself thrown in the direction of the bog he missed. The bog, who was already getting ready to fire off an attack of its own, caught him point-blank in a cloud of magic. Tommy hissed in pain and went limp, causing him to sink towards the floor. Tubbo gasped, shooting off two shots in rapid succession, one hitting each bog.

The bog Tommy had been fighting, spazzed and released an air bubble containing the swarm of butterflies that was trapped inside it. The crab finally unfroze when it saw Tommy’s half-conscious body drifting down towards its position and scuttled to the reef. Tommy hit the ground with a soft thud as Tubbo anxiously looked between his fallen friend and the final foe, debating which one to deal with first.

The decision was made for him as Clementine flew up to Tommy and the bog began advancing on Tubbo again. Tubbo whirled on the bog, throwing another shot at it. The bog recoiled, flailing once more, before beelining for Tubbo again. Tubbo threw another blast at it, and the bog finally spasmed and released the bubble of butterflies. Tubbo let out a sigh of relief, immediately rushing to Tommy’s side.

Tommy sat up slowly, clutching his head. “God, what the fuck,” Tommy groaned. “Was that how you felt in the throne room earlier?” He looked at Tubbo, who nodded slightly.

“Are you okay, though?” Tubbo asked, concerned.

“Yeah, ‘m fine, but those bitches have no right to fucking do that. It was like the energy was forced out of my body and replaced with pain,” Tommy groaned again, attempting to get up from the floor.

Milo rushed over to the duo. “Thank you, gentlemen. My students, they are very dear to me, and very important to the music I compose. So thank you again for saving them.”

Tubbo started to say ‘you’re welcome’, but was cut off by someone shouting.

“Help! Somebody! Help!” A baby orca swam up to the group. “The bogs, they stole the voices from a whole village of merpeople and they’re tossing the voices into this big pit! C’mon we have to hurry!”

No one had the chance to respond, because as soon as the orca finished speaking, he swam away. Milo swam after him almost immediately. Tubbo and Tommy hovered in shock for a minute before Clementine yelled at them.

“Hello? We’re kind of in a time crunch right now! C’mon!” They followed after the two sea creatures. The two floundered for a second before they hurried after the group ahead of them. They swam along the cliffside, eventually getting to where the orca and Milo had swum off to. The two had stopped on the edge of an abyss. The orca was looking up, near where the shelf break was, at a group of fish bogs.

“Look, there they are! The bogs used magic to put the voices into those orbs and they’re throwing them off the cliff! We have to catch them before they fall into that bottomless pit!” the orca cried, worried.

The duo looked to where he was looking, noticing the glowing, white orbs that the bogs were holding. Milo swam up to the group with a very large shell.

“Lonesome, use this to catch the orbs. You two, go try to stop those creatures,” Milo instructed. The orca, who the two now knew was called Lonesome, hoisted the shell onto his back and swam out over the abyss to catch what he could.

Tommy and Tubbo swam up the wall, attempting to avoid the falling orbs. When they got to the top, what they thought was just two fish bogs throwing magic orbs, turned out to be about five fish bogs with an entire operation going on. One was holding a bag of voices, one was creating the orbs, and one was taking the newly formed orbs to the two bogs to throw them off the cliff. The two froze at the sight of them, but so did the bogs. The one holding the bag of voices clutched the bag tighter to its chest area, halting the orb making process. The one making the orbs and the one stockpiling them for the throwers, suddenly had nothing better to do and rushed at them.

Tommy flailed for a moment, immediately hitting one of them with the “ _Abstergo_ ” spell. Tubbo shouted, “ _Mundet magna_ ”, raised his wand, and waited for the glow to intensify. The bog with the bag began to swim away, and Tommy gave chase. Tubbo swam to the two fish that were throwing, hoping to lure the other two over and take out all four at once. Thankfully, it worked, and Tubbo released the large golden field of energy. The four bogs around him spazzed and released their butterflies, but the force of the spell reached the orbs, causing them to fly everywhere.

Unfortunately, a lot of them went over the edge. All Tubbo could do was hope that Lonesome and Milo could catch them all as he swam after Tommy and the bog with the bag.

Up ahead, Tommy had the bog in his sights as he chased after it. He shot an “ _Abstergo_ ” at it, barely catching its tail before the magic fizzled out. The bog lurched forward from the hit, but had stopped for a moment to regain its balance before it continued fleeing. Luckily, that one faltering moment for it had allowed Tommy to catch up to it and strike it again. The second hit caused the bog to almost drop the bag of voices, and Tommy knew it was now or never. He cast a large amount of the banishing spell, hitting the bog at least twice more. It spasmed and released the butterfly bubble, dropping the bag in the process. All of the unorbed voices flew out and into the sea, returning to their rightful owners. The bag dropped to the ground with a thunk, revealing that there was something still inside.

Tommy swam over to the bag, noting that it seemed to be made from the same material one might find in a potato sack, and picked the object out. The object was the same pink conch shell that was floating in the portal room. Tubbo caught up to him.

“Is that..?” he trailed off in question.

“I think so. Guess it’s more than just decoration then, huh?” Tommy answered. The two sat in silence, staring at the shell.

“We should probably…” Tubbo started.

“Yeah,” Tommy said. The two turned around and swam back to the cliff. They picked up the last of the orbs that hadn’t fallen, and placed them in the bag to carry down to Milo and Lonesome.

When the two got back to the floor near the opening to the abyss, Tommy set down the bag full of voice orbs and pulled out the shell. “I found this shell in the bag of voices one of the bogs had. Do you know what it is?” he asked.

Lonesome studied it for a moment. “No, I’ve never seen it before.”

Tubbo shouted from slightly behind Tommy. “Oh, here comes Wilbur! We can ask him! Wilbur! Look!” He swam off towards Wilbur, who was swimming up to them. Tommy showed him the shell and he gasped.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so glad you found it! This conch shell is very special. It belongs to my father. But how did it get here?” Wilbur asked.

“The bogs must’ve taken it,” Tommy supplied, offering for Wilbur to take it. “I wonder why they did that, though.”

Wilbur hummed in thought for a moment before speaking again. “Oh, I’m not sure, but as long as we work together, I just know we’ll get to the bottom of this mystery.” He took the conch shell from Tommy’s outstretched hand. “Now, if we can find out why they took the conch shell, maybe that’ll help us bring the music back to the sea.”

No one spoke for a moment. The two heard the same faint series of pops they heard from before they were sent back to the portal room. They shared a look, and suddenly the world was pulled out from under them yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was informed that the name of Wilbur's orca was Lonesome by a friend, however I do not know if that is true. Another thing, if everyone seems out of character, I'm sorry I'm trying my best. (Also this is officially longer than last chapter at 2.5K words now. Hopefully that only goes up and/or stays within that range, who knows. I fear that chapter 10 might be a lot shorter than I want it to be just because of the game chapter being short)

**Author's Note:**

> My motivation feeds of off comments so comment if you so desire


End file.
